wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter: Okami
The Chapter: Okami is the Two Hundred Forty Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 11, 2018. Synopsis The Tale of the Great Gods saving the world from the forces of evil has been told by Paul Gekko as he recalls his past adventures in expanded continuities. Plot The Episode begins with the Heroes of the Old packing for the next mission. Prologue= As the day progressed for the next mission, Murakumo Gekko had remained mysterious about the great connection to the Celestials created by his great great grandfather 300 years ago. |-|Great Piccolo War= 300 years ago, King Piccolo created several offspring and watched as they terrorized and killed helpless citizens and destroyed the cities they lived in but stepped in himself later on, after his sons were killed by Master Mutaito's pupils, including a young Master Roshi and a young Master Shen who were the only two who survived. Master Roshi and Master Shen could not as much as lay a finger on Piccolo, and Mutaito soon steps in but is himself outclassed and left to die by Piccolo. Despite Piccolo's devastating attacks, Mutaito lived. After being nursed back to health by his two remaining pupils, but before he could heal his wounds, Mutaito left, in shame because he lost in front of his two students. While Master Roshi never lost faith in his master, Master Shen did, and the two parted ways, with Master Roshi escaping to the mountains while Piccolo continued to kill human after human and destroy city after city until he was challenged by the legendary Rock Ōtsutsuki, the lord of the humans and guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rock carries an Electric Rice Cooker in a bag. Rock performed the very powerful and all knowing Sealing Jutsu to prevent the humans from being extinct in the last stronghold of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mecha Mothra Fortress and dies in the process, and sometime afterward Master Roshi personally tosses the rice cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. |-|Great Awakening= Years Later, after the Heroes of the Old's foundation and before the Freedom Civil War began, Emperor Pilaf and his gang found the box and freed King Piccolo, and told him of the Dragon Balls. King Piccolo plans to gather the Dragon Balls in order to wish for youth and that he also decided to have all finalists of the World Martial Arts Tournament killed so that no one can learn the Evil Containment Wave and imprison him once more. Meanwhile, Tien offers Goku half of his prize money, but Goku declines the offer. Tien apologizes to Yamcha for breaking his leg, then takes everyone out to dinner. Right before they eat, Goku realizes he left the Power Pole and the Four-Star Dragon Ball at the arena, so Krillin leaves to get them for him. While they are eating, Goku suddenly runs back to the arena and finds Krillin dead. The announcer said a monster stole the Dragon Ball and a list of names from the World Martial Arts Tournament. As such, Murakumo Gekko, as Paul Gekko meets his old friends, Akame, Kurome and Raikō Murakumo and sensed a big boulder comes flying at Akame. Murakumo Gekko had then punched the boulder to the sky towards the sea. A stranger with a sword on his hip comes out, accusing the four of stealing his food. Cymbal flies in for the Dragon Ball. Paul Gekko figures that Cymbal works with Tambourine as they look similar and both want the Dragon Ball. Akame identifies it as King Piccolo's offspring. Recalling King Piccolo, Yajirobe hands Paul Gekko the One-Star Dragon Ball and hides. Team PARK defeats Cymbal, forces him to retreat with the latter learning of Team Park's appearance, mistaking them for the Electric Rice Cookers. King Piccolo grows fearful and begins to realize the horror of Team PARK's appearance. Tien realizes what Paul Gekko is planning to do. On board the airship, Emperor Pilaf, Shu, and Mai are confused, but Piano seems to understand the threat. Meanwhile, Roshi procures the fifth Dragon Ball, but drops it down a canyon. Chiaotzu finds the fifth Dragon Ball. Kami makes a startling revelation; that the previous viciousness of Piccolo is beginning to recede. He had noticed that Raditz had been sent to Hell instead of spending eternity trapped in limbo as what happens when one gets killed by a demon, so he begins to believe thatMaster Roshi decides that they should head towards King Piccolo, to get the other two balls. Yajirobe tells Goku the story of King Piccolo. Roshi takes to the ground and hides the Dragon Balls he collected. King Piccolo swallows his two Dragon Balls, thwarting Roshi's plan to steal them. To prevent Tien Shinhan from fighting, Roshi paralyzes him. King Piccolo jumps down Pilaf's Flying Base to face Roshi, Only to find Team PARK is one step ahead of him. Roshi then attempts to use the Mafūba. Piccolo is quickly trapped within the technique, and Roshi seems to have everything under control. However, he misses in his attempt to seal Piccolo inside the rice cooker, the final part of the technique. Piccolo is released, and Roshi tells him that someday he will be defeated. Having finished the technique, Roshi dies. At that moment, Goku gets a strange feeling that something bad has happened, which Yajirobe brushes off. After briefly exulting in his victory, Piccolo telekinetically brings up Roshi's five Dragon Balls from the ground, then regurgitates his two and tells Team PARK that once his youth returned he will ursurp King Furry's successor Robotnik and rule the world, as Tien watches helplessly. Realizing that they must act, Tien uses telepathy to tell Chiaotzu his plan: when Piccolo begins to make his wish, Chiaotzu will quickly make their wish first. Just as Piccolo begins to make his wish, Chiaotzu jumps out and interrupts him. However, King Piccolo admire Team PARK's attempt despite Paul Gekko's claim that they did not send Chiaotzu. Paul Gekko dodges Piccolo's attack but the attack hit Chiaotzu. Kurome made her mistake by wishing for Piccolo's youth. Shenron says it is a simple thing to do, and Piccolo is rapidly restored to the prime of his youth. Piccolo exults in his new power. On board the airship, Piano and the Pilaf Gang celebrate. Shenron prepares to depart, but Piccolo attacks him with a Mouth Energy Wave. The blast hits and kills the dragon, shocking everyone else. After King Piccolo challenges Team PARK to a final confrontation at King Castle in Central City, an angry Tien, still unable to move, finally loses consciousness. Goku notices that all of the signals on the Dragon Radar are gone, and concludes that Piccolo did indeed call Shenron. As Goku wonders what Piccolo could have wished for, he and Yajirobe arrive at the base of Korin Tower. Upa and Bora are both overjoyed to see Goku, but they are also concerned about his injuries. Meanwhile, at Central City, King Piccolo breaks down the metal gate and takes out another wave of guards as he heads for the compound's central building. e then comes face to face with the Strong King's Guard. Piccolo sarcastically offers to let him join his side, which angers the guard. He attacks Piccolo, but his punch is easily blocked. Piccolo hits him in the face, then demands to know the location of King Furry. The guard refuses to tell, so Piccolo kills him with a strike through the chest. A nearby guard, seeing his comrade's fate, attempts to run. Piccolo gets in front of him and asks for King Furry's location. The guard nervously tells Piccolo that the king is in the western tower, and Piano spots the king's hovercar leaving. Piccolo leaps into the air, landing on the hovercar and startling the king, the Captain of the Guard, and the pilot. Team PARK Arrived in time to stop King Piccolo's reign of terror but the King's guards tells them that King Piccolo was holding King Furry hostage. Having landed on King Furry's hovercar, King Piccolo says that he will become the new king of the world. The Captain of the Guard tries to resist by shooting Piccolo, but it has no effect. Piccolo grabs him by the head. When King Furry tells him to let the Captain go, Piccolo complies by dropping him over the edge of the hovercar. Piccolo then tells Furry to announce to the world that he is their new king, but Furry refuses. Seeing Team PARK's appearance, King Piccolo then levels a large portion of Central City with a single blast, in an effort to force King Furry to cooperate. King Furry is shocked, and relents after Piccolo threatens more destruction. Meanwhile, Tien is practicing the Evil Containment Wave. He misses his attempt to get the wave to land in the Electric Rice Cooker. He vows to master the wave in order to defeat Piccolo. The next morning at dawn, Goku has been writhing in pain for six hours. Yajirobe is concerned for him, but just then Goku's body finally manages to defeat the water's poison. Goku sits up and states that he is overflowing with power. Meanwhile, Tien finally manages to master the Evil Containment Wave. King Furry appears on their television screen, saying that his throne has been taken by King Piccolo. King Furry begs for Team PARK for they are the only hope left, and Piccolo steps onscreen. He briefly chokes Furry before taking the foreground. Tien realizes that Piccolo must be at King Castle. Piccolo says that he has already demonstrated his power, and that the two words he hates most are "peace" and "justice." He claims that he will abolish every law enforcement agency and allow evil, terror, and hate to flourish. Launch, in her bad form, says that it does not sound too bad to her. Tien, en route to the castle in an airplane, are outraged at the message. Tien vows to defeat Piccolo with the Evil Containment Wave. Piccolo then draws card number 29 out of the box, which he reveals is the district containing West City. Realizing that her parents are in danger, Bulma calls Tien and implores him to use the Evil Containment Wave, promising to revive him with the Dragon Balls if he does. Tien says that he will indeed use the Evil Containment Wave, but informs Bulma that Shenron has been killed. An angered Yamcha vows to go fight as well. Team PARK and Tien joins forces together. King Piccolo tells the newly spawned Drum to finish off Tien quickly, as they do not have time to play games. At the same time, Goku has almost reached King Castle on his Flying Nimbus. Tien says that even if he dies, he will take both of them down with him. He then dashes at Drum and attacks, but Drum dodges and punches at Tien. Tien blocks the punch and kicks several times, but Drum dodges and then connects with a punch to the face. He follows up with two kicks and an elbow, the last of which sends Tien flying backwards. King Piccolo says that Tien seems like a dull one. Tien recovers in midair and sends himself hurtling towards Drum, and headbutts him in the face. Drum, however, seems mostly unaffected, and simply tells Tien that he has some good moves. Tien marvels at the strength and speed of Drum, and realizes that Piccolo's must be even greater. Drum then tells Tien that he is already dead, then quickly moves behind Tien. He hits Tien with a punch to the back, sending him to the ground. Team PARK has the Electric Rice Cooker ready and set. They combined their Evil Containment Wave into a singular tornado called the EVIL DESTRUCTION STORM on King Piccolo, but Drum jumps in the way and is caught. Before Team PARK can smash Drum into the wall, King Piccolo destroys the electric rice cooker, sparing their lives and saving Drum from imprisonment At that moment, Goku arrives, and Tien is relieved to see that Goku is still alive. Goku notices that King Piccolo has regained his youth and full power, which King Piccolo confirms before ordering Drum to attack Goku. Tien warns Goku to run, but Goku simply kicks Drum in the face so hard that his eyeballs pop out, killing him. Together with Goku and Tien, Team PARK had finally killed King Piccolo. King Piccolo then spits out his last egg which contains Piccolo Jr., his last offspring and reincarnation, designed to carry all of his father's strength and memories all the way from birth. King Piccolo swears vengeance upon Goku and explodes. |-|Team PARK disbands= After defeating King Piccolo in a close battle, Goku faints and is taken to Korin Tower by Team PARK and Yajirobe for recovery. When they arrived, Korin gives Goku a Senzu Bean and he heals quickly. As Goku introduces Mr. Popo to Team PARK Kami interrupts, saying that he will see Goku. As Kami comes into view, Team PARK mistakes him for King Piccolo's variant, Queen Piccolo and angrily attacks him, only to be knocked aside. After noting that he should have known that Korin would not explain because Korin thinks he is funny, Kami tells Paul Gekko that he and King Piccolo were once a single entity, but Kami split his essence in two in order to obtain the post of the Earth's Guardian. As a reward for Team PARK's valiant efforts against Piccolo, Kami agrees to recreate Shenron so that Goku's friends can be resurrected, but only under the condition that Goku stay on the lookout for three years in order to train and be ready to confront King Piccolo's offspring/reincarnation at the next World Martial Arts Tournament and lets Team Park disband to begin new lives for them. Sometime later, numerous reporters arrive, to meet Murakumo Gekko, who has now become famous for defeating Piccolo and King Furry thanks him as Murakumo introduces Godzilla to him. After Goku and Chi-chi are married, Murakumo Gekko detected the presence of the giant butterfly. King Furry lets Murakumo take the airship to a strange island. When Murakumo arrived, he saw the giant butterfly and the altar. He mistook giant butterfly for his great grandfather Yahweh's moth form as he prayed to it. Mothra gave birth to an egg and became physically exhausted from the ordeal. |-|Threat of the Saiyans= =Arrival of Raditz= After the wedding between Goku and Chi-Chi, Paul Gekko meets up with Master Roshi, and his friends Krillin and Bulma, who all have not seen each other in five years. He then met Goku who has a four-year-old son, Gohan who's not becoming a martial artist due to Chi-Chi wanting him to keep studying and not getting himself into danger with him fighting all the time. Unfortunately, the reunion is interrupted by the arrival of a mysterious being, who identifies himself as a Saiyan by the name of Raditz. Raditz identifies Goku as Kakarot and berates him for not completing his "mission". Further complicating matters, Raditz also claims that Goku is from the same Saiyan race as he is, and that he and Goku are in fact brothers. Goku and Krillin understandably think that Raditz is nuts, however Roshi reveals that there may be some truth to the Saiyan's words. In a major turning point in the series, Master Roshi reveals that Goku's adopted grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, found a strange space capsule in the woods containing baby Goku. As a baby, Goku was violent and ill-tempered, though one day he fell down a ravine and suffered severe head trauma, which in turn changed Goku into the happy, amicable child that everyone came to know and love. This new revelation shocks Goku, who refuses to believe its validity. Raditz then goes on to state that Goku's original purpose was to destroy all life on Earth, which he should have done in a matter of years after his arrival. Raditz also reveals that the Saiyans' original home planet, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed by an asteroid some twenty years earlier, and that there are only four Saiyans left, including Goku. Finally, Raditz mentions that he needs his brother's help in destroying all life on a distant planet. Goku refuses, which prompts Raditz to notice Gohan (who still retains his Saiyan tail), which leads Raditz to threaten the fate of the child. Paul Gekko tries to team up with Goku This new revelation shocks Goku, who refuses to believe its validity. Raditz then goes on to state that Goku's original purpose was to destroy all life on Earth, which he should have done in a matter of years after his arrival. Raditz also reveals that the Saiyans' original home planet, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed by an asteroid some twenty years earlier, and that there are only four Saiyans left, including Goku. Finally, Raditz mentions that he needs his brother's help in destroying all life on a distant planet. Goku refuses, which prompts Raditz to notice Gohan (who still retains his Saiyan tail), which leads Raditz to threaten the fate of the child. Goku is clearly distressed at his situation, and Paul Gekko asks Goku that will he help him rescue his son to which Goku agreed. Krillin and Master Roshi offer to help him fight although Goku tells them to stay because he doesn’t want them to be killed again since Shenron can only revive someone once. Before they can depart, however, he is confronted by his nemesis Piccolo. Piccolo encountered Raditz after Raditz had first arrived on Earth, and was terrified by his raw power. Aware that they now have a common enemy, Piccolo suggests that he, Paul Gekko and Goku join forces to confront Raditz, which Goku hesitatingly agrees to. Bulma offers up her Dragon Radar so that Piccolo and Goku can track the 4-star Dragon Ball in Gohan's hat, thus finding his location. Meanwhile, Raditz arrives at his spaceship and locks the crying Gohan inside. Through the use of his scouter, Raditz discovers that two fighters are approaching; as they get closer it is revealed that they are Piccolo, Paul and Goku face-off against Raditz, however they find that there is little they can do against the more powerful Saiyan. Raditz gains the upperhand and soars into the air, firing dual ki blasts out of his hands at Goku and Piccolo. Goku is able to dodge his, however Piccolo loses his arm and Paul Gekko sneaks from the behind and bites Raditz hard by the tail. Raditz is rendered helpless, however he appeals to Paul Gekkoto let him go if he promises to leave the planet, which Goku tells Paul to release him, much to Piccolo's chagrin. Raditz predictably double-crosses Paul Gekko and pins Goku down, breaking bones and causing Goku much pain. At that moment, Gohan, who had been watching helplessly from inside Raditz's pod, manages to blow the pod apart upon hearing his father's screams. Raditz's scouter detects the child's power level to be 1,307, substantially higher than that of Goku and Piccolo and Paul Gekko's power level to be 9,000,000,0000 substantially higher than that of Goku, Gohan and Piccolo. The infuriated Gohan charges at Raditz, who is unable to react in time, and receives a swift head-butt to the chest, breaking his Saiyan Armor. Goku, using what little strength he has left, leaps up and locks Raditz in a full nelson. Raditz is unable to break free, and Goku tells Paul to do the special technique on Radits. Paul Gekko does not hesitate to comply, knowing that the Shadow Rasengan Beam will kill Goku as well; though he knows that Goku's friends will most likely use the Dragon Balls to resurrect him, he is nonetheless hesitant with killing his friend. Paul Gekko unveiled and used the Shadow Beam Rasengan, and Raditz, held by Goku, is unable to dodge it again, and the beam penetrates through both Raditz and Goku, mortally wounding both of them. Raditz curses Paul Gekko, but commends his brother's spirit. Akame arrived to tell Raditz that Goku will be wished back to life using the Dragon Balls. Raditz, with his dying breath, retorts by saying that the scouter on his head acts as a transmitter as well, and that the other two more powerful Saiyans will come to Dens in one year and avenge his death. Piccolo, upset at Raditz's cockiness, delivers an early deathblow to him. Kami makes a startling revelation; that the previous viciousness of Piccolo is beginning to recede. He had noticed that Raditz had been sent to Hell instead of spending eternity trapped in limbo as what happens when one gets killed by a demon, so he begins to believe that Paul Gekko's fear of the Saiyans is making him grow a conscience. =Rise of Vegeta= On Dens, Gohan wakes up, but to his dismay, he is with Akame and his father is nowhere to be found. Akame informs the child of his father's death and says that she intends to train Gohan for the impending battle with the Saiyans. Gohan objects, but Akame quickly shows him that he does have a great power inside him; but only for brief moments. Akame then claims that if Gohan manages to survive for six months alone in the wilderness with her, the real training would begin. Gohan struggles with being on his own, and after being chased by a dinosaur, manages to get trapped on a cliff by using his hidden strength. With no way of getting down, Gohan settles down for the night after eating apples secretly brought by Akame. He awakens in the middle of the night to find a large moon shaped space starion awaiting him. Gohan remarks about how he's never seen the moon so big. However, Akame notes to Gohan that the Eggman Empire transformed the moon into the Death Egg. Meanwhile, Kami calls together the strongest warriors in order to train them for the arrival of the Saiyans. The fighters selected to train on the Lookout are Tsukikage Ran, Meow, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe. Six months pass, Gohan is surviving in the desert as Akame decides that Gohan's survival training is finished, and begins to personally train him. Also, the Saiyans destroy planet Arlia on their way to Dens Upon their arrival, the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta immediately destroy the city they landed in. Vegeta, wanting to find the Dragon Balls, uses his scouter to determine the location of the strongest warrior on the planet, whom he presumes to be the one who killed Raditz. The Saiyans recognize Paul Gekko. Nappa asks Vegeta what his scouter says about Paul Gekko's power level. Vegeta responds that "IT'S OVER 9,000!!!", destroying his scouter in a fit of rage learning that Paul Gekko's name comes from the Empyrean, Shippuden. Nevertheless, Nappa overpowering strength and challenges Paul Gekko but he is then tossed to Vegeta's feet by Paul Gekko's gravity slingshot; a powerful force field produced from his chakra. Paul Gekko tells Vegeta that the Eggman Empire is the only threat that the Eggman Army is already after him, but Vegeta refuses, and the final straw occurs when Nappa pathetically begs for help. Outraged, Vegeta takes Nappa's hand in his own, but throws him into the sky and fires a powerful blast which hits Nappa and obliterates him completely, angrily telling him that perhaps Nappa wouldn't have been such a disappointment with his death. With Nappa finally defeated, Vegeta sets his sights on Paul Gekko tell Vegeta that they are going to fight elsewhere. Vegeta implies that not many low-class warriors like Goku get to spar with the elite like Vegeta, but Paul Gekko replies that even a lower-class reject can surpass the elite if he tries hard enough. Paul Gekko and Vegeta begin to fight, and appear to be evenly matched. Vegeta tells Goku to release his hidden power, to which Paul Gekko complies with his Tailed Beast Mode. Vegeta is surprised of Paul Gekko's newfound power and decides to transform into a Great Ape, however he discovers that the moon itself has the factory capable of constructing Death Eggs. He flies back down to the ground and creates a Power Ball, that simulates a small moon at the cost of a significant amount of Ki. Vegeta then transforms into a Great Ape, however, he is able to remain in control of his body. Vegeta states that when a Saiyan transforms into a Great Ape, it multiplies their power ten-fold, and thus attacks Paul Gekko's eight headed serpent form mercilessly.. When Goku arrived, he has an extended flashback of his adoptive grandfather warning him of a monster outside during a full moon, Kami contemplating cutting his tail off, and finally remembers himself as a Great Ape destroying both Emperor Pilaf's castle and the stadium at the World Martial Arts Tournament, realizing that he was the one who destroyed both and crushed his grandpa to death. Goku manages to blind Vegeta with a Solar Flare, enabling Paul Gekko to bite Vegeta's tail brutally hard. This forces Vegeta to revert back to normal, and made him furious. Vegeta attacks Paul Gekko and Goku only to be flung by a tail of Paul Gekko's partial mode. Barely alive, Vegeta calls for his ship using a control remote. Paul Gekko gets to him before it arrives. As Paul Gekko attempts to stop Vegeta when Goku telepathically tells to spare him. Vegeta vows to make Goku and Paul Gekko regret sparing him before he departs. |-|The Great Encounter= As Paul Gekko visits Sonic the Hedgehog's grave, he places Sonic's Power Sneakers in front of Sonic the Hedgehog's grave to honor his heroic deeds of saving him from stormtroopers send by the Galactic Eggman Empire. As Paul Geko and his friends leave, they countered the slumbering titan. Paul Gekko dubbed it Gojira, the name of the mythical dragon from the island's folklore. |-|Preparations for Rebellion= At at Present, In the meeting room, everyone is all set for Operation: Containment. Murakumo Gekko details the plan to end Eggman's reign of terror. The Emblem Frontier may infiltrate the Death Egg and capture the control room as the Heroic Fleet makes the attempt to divert the Egg Fleet in the different direction. Once the Death Egg had been captured, Star Fox Team must sabotage the defenses around the Mushroom Kingdom which was consisted of multiple super turrets, ten shield generators and eight battleships of the Egg Fleet with the Battleship Gigan as their flagship. The turrets and shield generators are at the Egg Fortress with a tremendous gate called the Egg Gate. Once Star Fox Team captures the Egg Gate, the Star Warriors, Super Mario Brothers, Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch, Super Mario Brothers and Team RWBY must escort Murakumo Gekko to the Mushroom Castle while Kurosaki Squadron must destroy the Egg Hammer factories and the Egg Pawn bunkers. After Kurosaki Squadron had taken care of Egg Hammer factories and the Egg Pawn bunkers, Kenshin-Gumi and Godzilla must destroy the two Battleship Gigans defending the castle and Murakumo must have the chance to use the Evil Containment Wave to imprison Eggman. Characters Mega Man ZX Shippuden= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke *Team PARK **Akame **Raikō Murakumo **Tsukikage Ran **Kurome |-|Okami and Dragon Ball= *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Paul Gekko (Okami) *Son Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Amaterasu *Waka *Issun *Yamcha *Puar *Roshi *Krillin *Turtle *Ox-King *Chi-Chi *Yajirobe *Tien *Chiaotzu *Shen *Kami *Bora *Upa *Vegeta *Tarble *Raditz *Nappa *Pilaf *Mai *Shu *King Piccolo *Baba *Dr. Gero *Android 17 *Android 18 *Future Trunks *King Furry Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Fanon